Jurar y Prometer
by LucyAnaliz
Summary: Avatar la leyenda de Korra; Bolin x Iroh, Bolin x Desna. Muy poco Eska x bolin. Los protagonistas no me pertenecen. (Solo, Jayden :P) La historia es mía y espero, les guste. Déjenme sus opiniones.


**Jurar y Prometer.**

Sé bajo de un carruaje alquilado, disfrazado, como una sombra más de la noche. Su larga capa negra encubriendo, la insignia pulida en su chaqueta roja y la capucha ocultando, la mitad de su rostro, siendo necesario proteger su identidad.

Sin rostro y sin nombre seria uno más y le seria mas seguro, pasear por esos recintos. No por qué temiera a ser ultrajado en un robo o, a la mismísima muerte. Si no, por que nadie debía saberlo allí.

Ni, por coincidencia.

Sus largas piernas daban pasos apresurados sin perder la compostura de su recta imagen. Se desenvolvió con habilidad entre la gente, denotando su elegancia. Deslizándose con gracia mientras evitaba ensuciar sus botas negras con los pequeños, charcos de agua, dejados por las recurrentes lluvias de agosto.

Observo a sus espaldas, asegurándose de qué no lo estaban siguiendo. Sabia qué muchos estaban interesados en verlo caer y alguien como él no se los dejaría, tan fácil.

Se desvío por las calles bajas y cruzo de un oscuro pasillo a otro y otro, hasta toparse con la gran feria ilegal que ahí se ejecutaba, con total desfachatez.

Cada noche de cada día, de cada mes. Ahí estaban, los impuros.

Se fue acercando con cautela hasta posarse frente a un hombre que charlaba con una muchacha de apariencia vulgar. Ella le dirigió una mirada incrédula como si lo estuviera comparando, con el imponente Dios de la muerte y, él le dio una reverencia cínica como saludo.

— Debiste elegir un mejor lugar para encontrarnos — Dijo en un tono secó.

—¿Que pasa? ¿Desde cuando la parca tiene miedo?.— deslizo una media sonrisa divertido.

— Laio… ¿Quién es él? — Pregunto, como si todavía conservara algo de timidez o, tan siquiera vergüenza. Era una mujer de la vida que sabia, cuando algo; "interesante" o, "valioso" se posaba frente a sus ojos. Y no podía evitar sentirse, atraída, por tan alta y perfilada figura. Además, esos masculinos labios gruesos se le antojaban sexy tras la luz de la farola, debajo de esa capucha. Seguramente el resto de su rostro seria igual de imponente y hermoso.

— Nadie qué te importe — Respondió resuelto y demando impaciente — ¡Ve!,¡Zhu!, ¡Zhu!, ¡Ve, mujer! — Ella parpadeo sorprendida y el la tomo del brazo y la hizo caminar un trecho, lejos de ellos, para soltarla y señalarle por donde podía irse. — ¡Joder! ¡Que te largues!

—ay!, pero qué amargo.— dijo luego de murmurar un par de insultos en un lenguaje extraño.

— Bonitas compañías te consigues, Laio.

— No puedes negarme qué tiene bonitas piernas, igual que tú — comento, rió conservador y aseguro — ¿Que quieres que te diga?; Amo un buen par de piernas, y da la casualidad qué Elein, lo tiene todo bonito.

— No vengo a saber tus gustos en mujeres — Disparo resuelto, mientras caminaba tras él en busca de un sitio seguro donde hablar — Me enviaste un mensaje diciendo, que tenias algo bueno. — siguieron por un pasillo estrecho y llegaron hasta una puerta de metal — ¿Podrías intentar no mandar niños practicantes de tierra control ha apedrear mi oficina, casa..., carro? — Laio abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso caballerosamente siendo ignorado con una ceja fruncida y una voz bastante fastidiada — Eso de cambiar ventanas me esta empezando a irritar.

—Me conmueves, veré que puedo hacer. — dijo — Pero créeme qué lo que tengo para decirte, es una mina de oro.

— Eso espero.

El informante a su lado; Era un vestigio, lamentable, de lo que fue alguna vez, un militar consagrado con los más altos honores de la guardia imperial.

Un hombre solitario, con mas agujeros en su ropa que dedos en sus manos. Un alcohólico con dotes de buen estafador. Un rufián desentendido de la buena fe. Su larga cabellera enmarañada y rubia, caía frente a su rostro como una mascara para ocultar sus finas y congraciadas facciones. Era un hombre de piel bronceada, con un metro setenta y cinco de alto. Ese era su espía entre los espías. Era el único empleo apropiado para un sin techo como él.

Se rumoreaba de las malas lenguas qué sobrevivía al cruel destierro, porqué al igual que otros tantos, vendía su cuerpo ha cambio de unos pocos doblones de dinero.

Algo que hasta los soldados al servicio de la corona hacían a escondidas.

 _"Ofrecer o, dar… ha cambio de…"_

Iroh estaba seguro de qué Laio era la excepción. No creía en las _beberías_ que se decían de su antiguo colega. Los soldados que buscaban ese tipo de oficio, eran hombres inescrupulosos, en buscaban obtener un futuro prometedor por medio de malas tretas.

Ellos recreaban una vida de sociedad en base de mentiras; falsificando títulos y sobrellevando su estilo, con ese dinero mal habido; Eran los gastos de una vida lujosa que lograrían conseguir tras el engaño ha una mujer de dote jugoso.

Todo era cuestión de suerte o, de saber poner al destino de tu parte.

Había visto muchos viejos de la corte metiéndole mano a los jóvenes detrás de los callejones y a los mismos de rodillas profanando sus bocas con tal acto retorcido e inmoral que le revolvía el estomago.

Las mujeres parecían estar últimamente; un poco escasas o, pasadas de moda.

Para el príncipe estos actos eran considerados; indignan-tes, denigrantes e ilegales. Estaban profanando las leyes naturales con tales actos carnales. Este hombre vivía tan encerrado en una burbuja qué no le parecía correcto; que existiera ese tipo de "atracción" por el mismo sexo, era algo aberrante para el General. ¿Cómo podían satisfacer sus bajos instintos con un igual? ¿Por qué? Si tanto hombres como mujeres; fueron creados principalmente para concebir y traer vida ha estas tierras. Simplemente, no lo entendía.

Sentados uno frente al otro, en un espacio, de dos por dos, tan pequeño tan reducido qué hasta una rata se sentiría incomoda. Era un viejo búnker abandonado, después de todo.

— Laio estás seguro, ¿de lo que me estás diciendo? — la incertidumbre creciendo junto sus miedos.

— Es seguro, mi General. — Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, como los de un gato; astuto y perverso. Listo para saltar en cualquier momento sobre su presa — se encuentran escondidos en el desierto del oeste y planean atacar a la ciudad del fuego — murmuro muy cerca del otro — No te mentiría con algo tan delicado, Iroh.

— Lo se. Es solo que me sorprende que elijan el desierto, como escondite.

— tú mismo dijiste que estaban desaparecidos, prácticamente se los daba por muertos. Yo creo que más bien, están mas vivos que nosotros y qué supieron eligir ése lugar donde nadie les buscaría.

Iroh asistió, sin dudar un solo segundo.

Laio había traicionado a muchos y había razones de sobra como para no creer en su palabra. Laio solo confiaba en él mismo y en su sombra. Y su sombra era Iroh. Su líder de armas; como le llamaba. Si Iroh necesitaba una rata callejera deambulando por cada uno de los rincones arriesgando su vida por meter las orejas donde no debía.

Iroh tendría al mejor de todos ellos, él.

— Te creo y, confío en que esto quedara solo entre nosotros dos.

Sonrío — Más que una tumba — dijo, ocurrente —, un impuro.

Iroh rió, complacido por esas palabras y palmeo el hombro de su hombre de confianza en agradecimiento.

Su trabajo como informante, era un secreto por tres grandes razones. La primera y principal de todas: era que los espías debían ser invisible. La segunda: qué los demás oficiales a su servicio no tomarían enserio a Iroh, sabiéndolo la fuente de su información. Y la tercera: era mejor mantenerla bajo llave como hasta ahora.

Para el reino de fuego; Ser un desertor era considerado una falta grave para cualquier ciudadano que se respetara o, quisiera ser respetado.

En pocas palabras, carecía de honor y estaba poco calificado para servir a la reina.

Al diablo el jodido reino, la reina y todo el maldito parlamento. Laio solo defendía las creencias del príncipe y si él le necesitaba. Ahí estaría para apoyarlo.

Mientras el General Iroh II planeaba un ataque inminente.

* * *

Él joven muchacho semidesnudo, lloraba en silencio, atrapado en el centro de una ronda de carpas ubicada en terreno desértico. Estaba perdiendo la fe; en ser liberado. Su cuerpo ardía y, dolía por distintas partes. Los moretones recorrían caminos distintos qué solo un amante atrevido buscaría seguir.

— Espero y lo hayas disfrutado, tanto o más qué yo. —Esa voz era la que lo acompaña en la espera de su ansiada muerte — Eska disfrutara la narrativa de nuestro encuentro. — Sonrío-triste-burlón y luego se abrocho su camisa de seda blanca.

No respondió, solo se mantuvo callado. Escondiendo su rostro debajo de su largo flequillo y todo ha causa de ese morbo, sucio, de jalarle el cabello sudoroso mientras lo tomaban a la fuerza, como si domaran a un caballo.

Nauseas era lo que sentía por esos soldados, cada que veía un traje de esos, deseaba vomitar o escupir en ellos. Solo Desna era suave con él y desde que había empezado a tomarlo, no dejaba a otros tocarlo. Por lo qué. Seguramente se había convertido en un premio de Eska hacia Desna. Esa mujer era " **el demonio** " mas horrendo qué pudiese existir en el mundo.

Cada que iba a "visitarlo" se regocijaba con dicha de su desgracia y, se burla de su deseo de seguir de pie.

Apretó los labios en cuanto sintió esos dedos fríos pasearse por su frágil piel. Desde la primera noche que fue sometido como una ramera se había jurado; no demostrar sentimiento alguno, gemir o siquiera dar un suspiro en respuesta. Pero ese bastardo de Desna parecía saber los lugares estratégicos, donde se ubicaban esos pequeño botones de sensibilidad.

— Si no fue suficiente… tal vez, podría darte una hora o dos, con los soldados de la entrada — señalo hacia la puerta — o, es que ¿no lo disfrutaste la ultima vez con ellos? Estoy seguro que fueron de lo mas cariñosos.

Desna hablaba de dientes para fuera y Bolin lo sabia perfectamente. El había aprendido a conocerlo más a fondo e imaginaba qué la única forma de protegerlo; había sido tomándolo como premio.

Por eso, no podía, ni debía rendirse. No, ahora.

— Gracias…

Podían hacer lo que quisieran con su cuerpo, con su alma. Mierda. Podía violarlo un mamut, pero jamás cedería a los caprichos de esa maldita cobra.

Ni mucho menos abandonaría a su hijo.

Si, su hijo.

— No agradezcas a tú verdugo, sin conocer; tú destino.

Jayden Iwamatsu, era una versión pequeña de Mako, solo que su cabello era mucho mas oscuro y su sonrisa era prácticamente inexistente.

Mas de una vez, pudo haber escapado de su opresora. Pero, algo siempre lo detenía. Y es qué. Ella, sabia cual era su punto débil, él jamás abandonaría a su tesoro más preciado.

* * *

Las horas pasaron de manera lenta y el calor solo empeoraba su sed. Necesitaba agua, pero no pediría por ella. No rogaria por nada. Esos hermanos sabían como torturarlo. Al menos, tenia puesta; una toga como esos romanos de los que su hermano habla tanto y sabia, tan poco.

Sonrío al recordar que efectivamente tenia un hermano mayor y es que tantos años aislado podían volver loco, al más cuerdo, de los hombres.

En el momento en que sus labios se resecaron y empezaba a dormirse del cansancio. ¿para qué lo requería Eska?, Ella ya tenia una nueva mascota, '¿Desna lo sabia? Unos guardias,llegaron con agua y más sogas. Se levanto para recibir el baldazo de agua rutinario. Con las manos atadas hacia atrás y las piernas acalambradas, por tanto tiempo sentado sobre ellas.

El agua estaba fría y lo agradecía.

Como ya dije, desde que era el premio de consuelo de Desna. Nadie y digo; absolutamente nadie podía tocar su cuerpo, por ende, solo Desna le daba baños de jabón. Y cierta mente se lo agradecía. Joder, si, se lo agradecía.

Eso era tan irritante para él. Sentir empátia por su secuestrador guión amante…. No, era para nada sano. Pero que estupidez…. Claro, solo un imbecil, como él, podría volverse tan vulnerable y susceptible; como para agradecer; tal nefasto gesto.

Pero, es qué. Era tan asqueroso sentir todas esas manos tocándolo, como un pedazo de carne. Solo de recordarlo, temblaba.

* * *

Tiempo después, seguía en aquella carpa esperando que Eska le dejara ver al pequeño Jayden de nuevo. Tenia esa pequeña esperanza. Todavía no podía creer que fuese hijo de Eska y, suyo. Era insólito para quien le conociera. Pero, no si admitiera que fue tomado a la fuerza por esa mujer para darle un heredero. No sabia, cual era la razón. Pero no imaginaba nada bueno de esa víbora. Más, sabiendo cuanto detestaba al niño de siete años.

* * *

Suspiro, solitario y triste ¿Qué más podría hacer estando atado, con una pierna sobre la otra y los brazos abiertos como estacado en la cruz? Eska sonreía sentada frente a él como si estuviera en la silla Real. Entonces comprendió, qué pasara lo que pasara ella jamás lo dejaría ir con vida y ese idiota de Desna jamás traicionaría a su hermana.

Seguramente su pequeño y hermoso, Jayden, estaba asustado encerrado en su cuarto.

Eska, tan maligna, como siempre, le había obligado a presenciar su castigo. El mismo, al que había sido sometido, desde el momento qué llego, en contra de su voluntad.

 _No el sexual, por suerte._

Solo recibió unos cuantos latigazos infringidos por uno de los soldados de su corte. Algo, que habría disgustado bastante a Desna, razón quizás, por la que Eska tenia una extraña marca en su rostro, como castigo, por tomar las pertenencias de su hermano.

Desna se arrodillo a su lado y, empezó a quitar una a una, las sogas que lo sujetaban hasta lograr liberado. — No vuelvas a cometer tal estupidez, hermana.

Bolin no pudo sorprenderse ante el tono de advertencia. Eska solo rió divertida y completamente superada por la actitud herida de su hermano.

Minutos después, Desna lo llevo a la carpa que compartían y curo sus heridas con total paciencia y cuidado. — Iré por algo de comer; has estado perdiendo demasiado peso.

Bolin pudo percibir una disculpa en ese tono de preocupación por su salud. Seguramente al levantarlo del suelo, sin la ayuda de los soldados, había notado la ligereza de su cuerpo.

Cerro sus ojos, completamente agotado y confundiendo sus pensamientos, — Esa maldita Zorra enferma y, sedienta de sangre. —escucho, la voz de Desna.

Sonrío y se dejo vencer por el sueño.

* * *

Jayden no estaba acostumbrado a ver a las personas lastimar a otras. Primero, por que desde que nació, estaba recluido de todo y de todos. No conocía a otros niños y solo había aprendido a jugar con aquel hombre qué su tío traía con el en alguna de sus visitas. Era un señor; Muy amigable y siempre le enseñaba cosas nuevas como construir castillos con tierra control. Eska su madre era demasiado fría con él y Desna su tío era algo serio, pero agradable. Emma su nana le reprendía hasta por el simple echo de respirar….

Solo cuando su madre creía que era necesario y justo, su mascota, el pato tortuga, venia a visitarlo. Desna, en secreto le había dicho a Jayden que a su mascota, el pato tortuga, le dolía, ser llamado así. El pequeño de buen corazón, no quería herir a su mascota y muy a pesar que a su madre le disgustara. Él solo le decía; "señor B", Como su tío le había aconsejado.

Pero, él "señor B" había sido cruelmente azotado en su presencia. Su madre reía con cierto placer oscuro y le aseguraba entre carcajadas qué algún día; le tocaría a él, tomar el látigo, con sus propias manos.

El temor de lastimar al "señor B" o tan si quera verlo morir en ese preciso momento. Lo hizo orinarse en sus pantalones y salir corriendo de allí. Topándose con su tío en el proceso. Desna, lo detuvo por los hombros y observo las lagrimas recorriéndole el contorno de su tierna carita. Bolin, podía jurar todo lo que quisiera, qué ese niño era la copia de Mako, pero Desna imaginaba a Bolin siendo, así de tierno, de niño.

— ¿Qué sucede Jayden? — pregunto, notando sus pantalones mojados. Seguramente, algo, lo había perturbado.

— ¡Mama está lastimando al señor B! Sangra y mucho. Y…, y… ella…

— Zhu…., tranquilo, jayden, ve con nana. Mientras, yo cuidare del señor B. te prometo qué nada le pasara.

No pasaron ni dos segundos. Desna le arrebato el látigo al soldado y le planto un latigazo a su hermana en el rostro. Ella simplemente saboreo su sangre tomando parte de ella, con su dedo índice.

— No vuelvas a cometer tal estupidez, hermana.—Ella disfruto,el placer de fastidiar a su hermano. Por supuesto, que volvería a hacerlo y la próxima se aseguraría, de demostrarle a ambos, que ella era la única que mandaba. Sus planes estaban en marcha y pronto, tomaría en sus manos, la vida del mundo entero. Ella unificaría a los reynos y dominaría a cada uno de ellos.


End file.
